Magic Teen Teacher Negima?
by DuctTapeSmile
Summary: What if Negi was 16 instead of 10? What if he was more powerful? What if he had stayed with someone different? Read and Review please! Sometimes OOC Negi, AU. *Update* Now Multi-Crossover.
1. Arrival

In a large castle in Wales, four figures stood parallel to a podium. A large bearded man called with a powerful, booming voice.

"I will now award you your Diplomas." The man boomed. "You've done well in the last seven years, but the real training begins here. Do not let your resolve be taken!" The man unrolled several scrolls and began to read them. "Age 14, Lilith Maya! Age 14, Richard Corianda! Age 15, Anya Cocolova! And finally, our prodigy child, Age 16, Negi Springfield!"

The 16 year old boy, with striking red and black hair walked pridefully up to the podium and collected his diploma. Shortly afterwards as he walked to his dorm room in the upper left wing of the castle. Anya his childhood friend trotted up along side him.

"Hey Negster! What does your diploma say? I got assigned as a fortune teller's assistant!" Anya bounced on her heels and looked over Negi's shoulder before noticing Negi's sister Nekane walk up behind them.

"Where will you be training brother?" She smiles sweetly and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Its about to appear." Negi unrolled his diploma and stared appallingly at the scroll. "A teacher...in japan?" Negi quickly flinches awaiting the impending screaming fits his best friend and sister are indefinitely about to throw.

"EHHHHH!?" Nekane faints into Negi's awaiting arms and Anya snatches the diploma out of his hands.

"What is all this ruckus?" The headmaster walked out into the wing. "Is there a problem Master Springfield?"

"No sir. There is not." Negi bowed respectfully and tended to his sister.

"NO PROBLEM NEGI?! Headmaster! This is unacceptable! A teacher in Japan!? He'll be so far away! He's hopeless on his own!" Anya waved the diploma around the room.

"Miss Cocolova, calm yourself! I have no control over the assignments, they are given by the spirits of the assignment. This is Negi's assignment, he will deal with it on his own accord." The Headmaster boomed down at the smaller girl. "Besides, the headmaster of the school is an old friend of mine. Negi will be well cared for." Anya's disappointment was clear on her face, she did not like to be told off.

"Anya, he's right." Nekane straightened herself out. "This is Negi's training to become a Magister Magi, you can't shortcut this training." Anya nodded and walked off sadly into the next room.

"Anya? Anya wait!" Negi walked after her and spun her round. "Thank you Anya, you were just looking out for me." Negi smiled and embraced her quickly causing her to blush slightly.

"You idiot Negi..." she smiled and "bomped" him on the head with the back of her hand. "I'll miss you Negster." her eyes began to water.

"Hey, hey. Don't get all girly on me now Anya." He shot her a lopsided grin and put his hand on top of her head. "I'll be back before you know it! Besides you'll be too busy reading fortunes to remember me."

The two teens laughed heartily before heading to the dorms to sleep.

* * *

Negi stepped off the train finally, into the station of the Mahora Academy Campus. He was wearing a pair of black tight fitting jeans and a pale blue button up shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up, his mages hood hung over his shoulder lazily and his hands in his pockets. He waited around the luggage carriage for about a minute or so before the supervisor handed him his bag.

"Thank you." He spoke in perfect Japanese, which startled the supervisor.

"Foreigners don't tend to be able to speak such perfect dialect sir. May I ask who taught you Japanese?" the supervisor raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I am self taught Supervisor-sama." Negi smiled warmly and waved to the man before heading off towards the school. He stopped at the archway out of the station, taking in his surroundings. 'This is magnificent!' he thought to himself. The morning sun shone onto the near golden marble of the school building, giving it a glowing look. Negi heard a bell ring from the school, and nearly got trampled by the mass amounts of rushing girls. "Looks like I'm going to be late."

"Rastel Maskil Magister. Jacta pedes meos in turbineo ventis, tua moveri necesse est ieiunium, acceleratio.." Negi chanted quietly before shooting off towards the school. He overheard a few conversations about a Vampire attack on Campus. "Thats interesting.." Negi also noticed a lot of the girls he passed seemed to blush and giggle with their friends after recieving a glance from him.

Negi pushed open the door to the main building to be met face to face with an aging man with square glasses. Him and Negi were roughly the same height, give or take a few inches in the older mans favour. The man wore a white business suit and had his hands in his pockets.

"Negi-kun? Is that you?" the man gasped.

"Takamichi! Its been a while!" Negi laughed and shared a brief handshake with the man. "Well this is going to be an experience, working with Takamichi Takahata."

"Ahh. I see. So you're the new teacher." Takamichi laughed and patted Negi's shoulder. "You're taking over my english class this year. Good luck, but I have important business to attend to." He chuckled and pulled out his box of cigarettes jokingly. "No smoking on grounds." Takamichi walked off and raised his hand to say goodbye.

Negi made his way towards the headmaster's office and knocked lightly.

"Enter!" he heard an aged voice call from inside. He stepped through the door and bowed to the headmaster. "You must be Negi? Welcome! I gave instructions to see you before classes started, but your train was a bit late I see, so we will discuss your sleeping arrangements later. I suggest you get to your class Negi-sensei." The old man winked and raised his hand to the door. "Your class is located on the 2nd floor, room A." Negi bowed and walked out the door just in time for the final bell to chime.

Negi stood in front of the sliding door to his classroom chuckling. "I wonder what traps they have set for me to walk into?" Remeniscing about the days when Anya and him had set traps for their potion master. Sliding the door open and stepping inside. Negi sensed an eraser falling towards his head. Quickly stepping backwards and letting the eraser fall to the floor. Also noticing the tripwire on the floor, he triggered it purposely, caught a bucket on his finger and caught three arrows between his fingers. 'They certainly are thorough with their traps.' he chuckled to himself before stepping behind the teachers desk.

"Hello Class. I am your new english teacher, my name is Negi Springfield." He bowed his head to the class and looked up to see 30 extremely attractive girls all staring at him. His confidence suddenly began to waver and slip away the longer the class just stared at him. He began to notice some of the girls develope a pink tinge to their cheeks, some wore an evil smirk, and some even glared.

"HE'S SO HOT!" The girls leapt up out of their seats and nearly mauled Negi to death.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uhh...no?"

"How old are you?"

"Err...16?"

"Do you have a mobile? Can I have your number?"

"No and no, Please girls, sit down." Negi was beginning to get impatient.

"Do you do private tutoring?"

"GIRLS GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Negi's voice boomed over the class room due to it being enfused with a bit of magic energy. The girls quickly got up and sat back in their seats. "Now, I hate to start off the day badly, so lets start again. I want you all to introduce yourselves in order of your seating numbers." After a long day of attempting to teach a class nearly infatuated with him, Negi sat in front of the fountain in the white marble courtyard reading through his Class roster given to him by Takamichi. "Hmm, Number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki. Honorary Library Commitee, Librarian and Library Club. Must be very into books." Negi looked up from his book and saw the exact girl stumbling down the stairs to the courtyard with a large pile of books. 'If she's not careful, she's going to...' Suddenly Nodoka lost her footing on the next step and trips over the edge.

"Ahhhhh!" Nodoka's arms flailed around as she falls.

Negi reached for his staff and gripped it tight. "Ego dico ventus phasmatis, Partum aer contego ut servo mei socius ex vulnero!"

A fountain of air erupted from his staff and stopped Nodoka in mid air, lending Negi enough time to throw himself under her to prevent any further harm.

"Sensei?...W-what are you?"


	2. Room-Mates!

"Sensei?...W-what are you?" Nodoka's eyes couldn't get any wider. "W-w-what was t-that?"

"Please Miyazaki-san. Please be quiet." Negi's hand covered her mouth and grabbed her hand. "Come with me!" He lead her her into a small opening behind the tree line.

Nodoka had flushed red like a tomato. 'I was touched by a boy... But... I wasnt scared?' She clasped her hands together shyly. "Sensei?..Are you...a Mage?" her eyebrow raised questioningly accompanied by a pink tint to her cheeks.

Negi's face fell, his secret was discovered. 'Not even here for a day and someone knows I'm a Mage' Negi thought to himself. "Yes Miyazaki-san, I am a Mage, I've been sent to Mahora Academy as a final training mission before I become a full Magister Magi." He clutched his staff tighter. "But I'm afraid my secret is out, and if the Magic Society finds out, I will be turned into an ermine."

Nodoka gasped and grabbed his hands. "Negi-sensei! I promise I wont tell anyone your secret!" Her large bangs moved out of the way momentarily, showing Negi the sincerity in her claims. Nodoka quickly noticing her hands placement and snatched them away quickly, with a definite blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Miyazaki-san, I really appreciate it." Negi smirked at her blush and kissed her cheek, causing her to stumble over and land on her rear.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees, Negi stepped in front of Nodoka and gripped his staff. "Rastel Maskil..."

"...Negi? Are you in there?" Negi lowered his staff to see Takamichi looking for him. "Oh good, how convenient. Both of you are here." Takamichi smiled and gestured for them to follow. "Headmaster-sama wanted to speak with you both."

"Sure thing Takamichi!" Negi grinned and offered to help Nodoka up, but Nodoka just blushed and got up on her own. "Lets go Nodoka-san!"

Negi and Nodoka both walked back into the Academy grounds and into the main building.

* * *

The door to Dean Konoe's study creaked open slowly, the night was creeping over the far window. Negi and Nodoka bowed to the Headmaster and stood awaiting his response.

"Ahh Negi-kun, Nodoka-chan. I'm guessing you forgot about our talk this afternoon Negi-kun." The headmaster chuckled and winked at the two, making them both stutter a bit.

"D-dean Konoe-sama? What did you need to see me about?" Negi fidgeted with his hands and shuffled his feet around.

"So, I'm guessing it has slipped your mind Negi, that you have no place to stay?" Konoemon smirked at the older teen. "I brought you here, Nodoka-chan, because your dorm room is the biggest on the 2-A floor. If it is alright with you and your roommates, can Negi stay with you? Just until we have a spare Teacher's Quarters room spare."

Nodoka's face flushed white, her breath caught in her throat. "He-headmaster-sama, t-that would b-be fine with m-me!" Negi's head shot towards Nodoka.

"Miyazaki-san? Are you sure you're okay with this?" Negi questioned, with the shock evident in his features.

Nodoka nodded quickly and moved her bangs in her face more to hide her blush. "Well Nodoka-chan, Negi-kun. I bid you farewell, sleep well." Konoemon winked at the two teens before waving them off out the office.

* * *

'I'm not sure what I'm feeling.' Nodoka pondered to herself. 'I think I like Negi-sensei!'

"Nodoka-san? Is there something on your mind?" Negi hit the mark head on. "You look like you're thinking hard about something."

Nodoka waved her hands in front of her defensively, her face tinted pink. "No no sensei! I'm fine!" The two teens walked back in silence until they got to 2-A's floor in the dorm complex. "Negi-sensei, our room is over there, our names are on the door, W-we'll have to add your name to the door soon." Nodoka walked up to the card on the door and took it down, before flashing a smile. "J-just throught here Negi-sensei."

"Thank you Miyazaki-san." Negi sent a lopsided grin and turned the door handle, the door creaked open to see two girls, one with long dark green hair and square glasses, she looked like she was drawing a traditional japanese manga comic. The other girl was lying on the bottom bunk and reading a book. She had blue hair that was tied up into two massive braids and she was quite small.

"Nodoka, what took you soo long?" The girl with the blue hair spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah Honya! We were soo worried." the girl with the dark hair spoke sarcastically. "Nodoka?..." The dark haired girl looked up to see her homeroom teacher standing in the doorway.

"Haruna, Yue, Headmaster-sama requested that Negi-sensei stays with us." Nodoka announced quietly. "Negi, the girl writing the Manga is Haruna, and the girl reading the book is Yue."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance again girls. I look forward to getting to know the both of you better." Negi watched as both girls pretended not to blush a deep crimson. He smirked and walked over to an empty corner and put his bags down. "So I'm completely bushed." Negi rubbed the back of his head. "Where will I be sleeping?"

The girls looked around the room, dumbstruck. "Umm...Where is Negi-sensei going to sleep?" Haruna looked around the room but couldn't fathom any ideas as to where Negi would sleep. Yue, looked at Nodoka, seeing her blush and fidget Yue constructed an idea.

"Negi, you will just have to share a bed with one of us." Yue looked at Nodoka with a smirk. "I drink a lot so I'll be going to the bathroom a lot, so I dont think you want to be woken up every hour. And Paru-san (Haruna) has ecchi dreams a lot, so if you want to wake up raped, sleep with her, but the safest place would be Nodoka's bunk."

The shocked look on Nodoka's face, screamed that she was on the verge of fainting.  
"Nodoka is this fine with you?" Negi's face was moulded into a pleading look. His eyes screamed, 'I'm soo tired, just take me to bed.' His whole demeanor sank into a slouch.

"I'd l-love to sleep with you Negi-sensei! W-wait no! Thats n-not what I m-mean!" Nodoka's face flushed deep red. "I meant I'd h-have no problem with it.."

Negi smirked at Nodoka, she was obviously squirming at the idea of sleeping with her sensei. He collected his clothing bag

and rummaged through it trying to find his sleepwear, he pulled out a pair of pale blue track pants and a matching button up

sweater.

"Where might I be able to change?" Negi raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Right here is fine!" Haruna winked and rested her hands on her hips causing Negi to blush a deep crimson

"Saotomi-san! I'm serious!" Negi exclaimed "I need to change."

"Sensei, the bathroom is in there, first on the right." Yue proclaimed monotonously. "Also, the kitchen is on the left."

"Thank you Ayase-san. Much appreciated." Negi smiled and glared at Haruna. "At least some people don't want me to get

naked in front of their students."

"We can dream can't we Negi-sensei?" Haruna winked again.

Negi walked into the bathroom and proceeded to change. 'What a life this is going to be.' Negi sighed and looked in the vanity

mirror and pulled out his ponytail, letting the black part of his hair hang around his shoulders. He grabbed his toothbrush out

of his toiletries bag and brushed his teeth before walking out back into the main room. "So girls, how are your English studies

going?" Negi asked, sitting down on Nodoka's bed.

* * *

"Konoka! Will you please be quiet!" An obviously angry girl with orange hair complained. "I have papers to deliver tomorrow morning!"

The brunette girl, Konoka stood pressed against the wall, what looked to be eavesdropping on the next room.

"Asuna, shhh will you?" Konoka giggled and moved lower trying to find a easier place to listen. "I swear I heard Negi-sensei in Librarian-chan's room."

The girl called Asuna shot out of bed and emptied a glass of water from beside it. "What are you talking about?" She pressed it against the wall to listen.

"_So girls, how are your English studies going?"_

"That PERVERT! I'm going over there!" Asuna fumed and stormed out the door. "Honya-san! Open this door!" She pounded hard on the door until Nodoka answered it.

"Asuna? What seems to be the...pro-" Asuna didn't let her finish before pushing the door open and marching over to Negi, and grabbing his collar.

"I know what you're up to you pervert!" The angry girl shook him and threatened him with her fist. "Trying to take advantage of these girls! It makes me sick!"

"Put him down, you angry ape!" A blonde girl stood in the doorway to the dorm with her arms folded. "Lets at least have him for a week before you go postal on him."

"Watch it block-head!" Asuna retorted, letting go of Negi.

"Block-head? What are you? Five?" The blonde girl trotted up to Asuna.

"No, thats your IQ!" Asuna grabbed the girl by her hair, and the girl began to scratch and slap at Asuna.

Negi attempted to split them up but they were being far to rough for him to get close enough. By then a small crowd had gathered around them in the hallway, so Negi walked up to a girl on the side.

"Excuse me, but are these two always like this?" He asked with a large sigh.

"Yeah, Ayaka and Asuna have been like this since pre-school." The girl laughed and turned back around quickly. "My name's Aimee by the way. You're cute too. Why are you in the girls dorm by the way?" Aimee giggled and winked at him.

"I'm their teacher." he sighed and walked into the fight. "Now thats enough girls!" He grabbed both of them by the back of the collar and pulled them apart. "Now if it were any other teacher breaking this little spat up, you would both be reported, but since I'm such a forgiving teacher, I'm going to forget this happened. Now Asuna, I am not taking advantage of these girls, Miyazaki-san, Ayase-san and Saotomi-san were chosen by the Headmaster to house me. Now all of you, back to bed before I DO decide to start reporting people!" Negi stood with his arms folded attempting to give the most authoritative presence he could muster. Which was working because all the girls seemed to nod and walk back to their respective rooms.

Asuna stayed behind and stared at her feet.

"Umm...I'm sorry sensei. I didn't think." Asuna looked downright embarrassed and quite uncomfortable. Negi put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't sweat it Kagurazaki-san." he lifed her head up. "We all make mistakes and over-react at things sometimes."

"Thanks sensei, I need to go, I have papers to deliver in the morning!" Asuna smiled and jogged back into her room. "Night Negi-sensei!"

Negi smiled to himself and walked back into his respective room. "Maybe, just maybe teaching this class wont be so bad."


	3. Friends from London

The night was dark and cool, the moon shone brightly through the trees, the light breeze moved the leaves about the path. The night was calm and bearable for a midnight stroll. Negi calmly strolled through the campus grounds, taking in all the details of his surroundings for once, he loved his midnight strolls. He'd been at Mahora for just over a week, before the headmaster told him to start patrolling the campus for an hour or so each night. The Mahora campus was the base of operations for the Kanto Magic Association, which was one of two major Associations in Japan for magic. And Kanto lately has been having problems with the other Association.

"I love the nights.. They are soo calm." Negi sighed contently to himself. "I think I might hit the hay soon. Better start heading back."

"HELP!" Negi's head whipped around and his hand ran straight to his staff, releasing it from its holster spell on his back.

"Rastel Maskil Magister! Volatio. Levitatio. Scopae Volent! Fly! Float! Broom, take flight!" Wind whipped around his arms and up his staff rendering it able to fly. He mounted it and shot off into the air, searching for the source of the scream. "There!" Negi shot towards the path in which the scream came from to find one of his own students. "Sasaki-san?" Makie Sasaki lay motionless on the ground, with what looked to be bite marks in her neck. "Makie-san!? Are you okay?" Negi shook her shoulders lightly attempting to wake her up, but it was no use. He checked for a pulse, relieved he picked her up and walked to the Main building of the Academy. First dropping Makie at the nurses office before heading to the headmaster's office.

Negi knocked softly on the door and stood waiting. 'I hope Konoemon-sama is up.'

"Enter!" He heard come from inside the office. Negi opened the door and stepped inside the office, closing the door and quickly casting a silence spell on the walls. "Negi-sensei? What brings you to my office at this hour?"

"Headmaster-sama, I was doing my nightly patrols and I heard a scream, I went to investigate and I found Makie Sasaki passed out on the path. With bite marks in her neck." Negi said plainly. "What do you need me to do?"

The headmaster put his head in his hands and sighed, shaking his head before looking outside for the moon. "Negi-sensei, I suggest you stay vigilant in the next few days. The full moon is coming and you're going to want to be careful when its here. Things are going to start getting interesting for you soon." He looked over at Negi and smiled. "Good and Bad things will come out of this, but remember, don't try to accomplish everything on your own, cover your tracks and maybe you might get a partner out of this.." Konoemon winked at him in a way to say 'I promise I wont tell anyone.'

"Thank you Headmaster-sama, do you suggest I train?"

"I do Negi." He smiled and looked at the door. "But you see, I am an old man, so I bid you farewell and good night."

"Okay thank you headmaster-sama." Negi turned and went to leave.

"Oh and Negi, there are a few friends of yours coming to visit tomorrow, they are from the London Magic Academy, I think you remember them?" He turned and started walking towards his sleeping chambers and Negi left for his.

Negi woke another morning in bed with Nodoka, she tended to sleep as pressed up to the wall as much as possible after the first night. She was a bit embarrassed waking up on her crush's chest with her arms around him. She had been the color of a tomato for the whole day. He had been lucky though, the headmaster had suspended his teaching timetable for the full moon, so he had time to train. 'I might ask Nodoka to come with me to train.' he thought to himself as he lay waiting for Nodoka to wake up. He turned over and looked at her sleeping form. 'She actually is quite cute' he smiled inwardly and blushed at his own comment.

"..Sssenseii?" Nodoka turned over barely awake and cuddled into his arms causing Negi's face to heat up like a furnace.

'Shes not even awake' he chuckled to himself which accidentally woke her up. "Morning Miyazaki-san." he flashed her a quick smile which she returned before realising where she was.

"I'm so sorry again sensei!" She tried to push away from him but he kept her in place. "What are you doing sensei?"

"Shh, Miyazaki-san, you'll wake the others." Negi's confidence affected her for a slight moment, just enough to give her enough confidence to nestle back into him. "Miyazaki-san? Would you like to come have some breakfast with me this morning and then come help me train?"

Nodoka gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "L-like a d-d-date?" She asked hopefully yet still a large amount of nervousness appeared in her voice.

"Sort of." He laughed a little. "Purely professional Miyazaki-san, after all I'm still your teacher."

Nodoka looked crestfallen but still grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd love to have breakfast with you Sensei!"

"Also, today you might get to meet some of my old friends from England." He smiled and proceeded to get up. "I'm just going to get dressed. Meet me outside in a bit."

Negi had just finished changing when a paper plane flew in through the dorm window, Negi caught it and opened it up.

_'Negi_

_Its been a while Douchebag, get your ass to the destination I've marked on this crudely drawn picture of the campus!_

_Hurry up asshole ;)_

_Your Bestest Friend...and his partner.'_

Negi chuckled and looked at the map draw for him, it was definitely crude. He could barely make out the the arrows pointing him to a small clearing just outside the track and field stadium. "Well looks like I'm meeting with some old friends, I do hope Miyazaki-san is ready." He walked outside to see Nodoka waiting by the door.

"I'm ready to go Sensei!" She decided to tie her hair up a bit so it pulled some of her bangs out of her face.

"You look cute Miyazaki-san." He flashed her a friendly smile and began to walk.

"Call me Nodoka, Sensei." she giggled.

Soon after they had finished breakfast, Negi told Nodoka that she was about to meet two of his oldest friends.

"Well one of them is really nice. And the other...well he may seem rough around the edges but he's a loyal friend and a good person." Negi warned Nodoka seriously. "Also I'm not sure how fluent they are in Japanese so I'll cast a translation spell on you so you can speak English, but be aware, while this spell is active, you wont be able to speak Japanese." He muttered an incantation to himself quietly.

'I love it when he uses magic, it all seems so surreal. Ive only seen him use magic twice in the time he's been here.' Nodoka thought to herself. Suddenly she felt her throat and chest feel funny. "Wow, this is interesting!" Nodoka was speaking fluent English, complete with an English accent. 'It sounds just like his..' she blushed and smiled sweetly at him. Negi took her hand and lead her toward the clearing he had talked about.

Suddenly Negi's face was greeted rather unfriendly like by a flower arrow and a fire arrow.

"Negster! So sorry! Didn't realize it was you!" A voice called out from the clearing, it was a male, dark hair that was a bit longer than Negi's he was wearing a black shirt and jeans and a pale Standard mages robe over it.

"Y'know for someone so smart you really are a poo." Another voice scolded the male. She had blonde, wavy hair, wearing nearly identical clothing to the male except she wore a blue shirt with a crown on it.

"Hey! You shot a flower at him!" He shot back and sat on a rock before shooting up and trotting over to Negi. "Hey Negster! You're looking just like him!" He turned to Nodoka and bent down to her height. "What are you feeding him? I swear he wasn't taller than me a few months ago!" Nodokas face flushed red yet again, she tried to open her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "Oh thats right! She's Japanese, can't understand a single word can you?"

"...A-actually s-sir, I c-can speak English." Nodoka managed to choke out a smile. "Negi-sensei cast a spell to translate for me."

"I feel so old when people call me sir." The male sulked. "Call me Connor! Connor Taylor! And this is Rebecca Hall! Or Becca. Whichever comes natural."

Connor walked back over to the rock he was sitting on and leaned up against it. "Connor, Rebecca, What are you both doing here?" Negi questioned.

"Well, we are supposed to be here looking for a rogue group of demons. The Slime Sisters? Ever heard of them?" Rebecca walked up to Negi and raised her eyebrow. "But we had a talk with your Headmaster and he told us to help you train today."

Connor lifted his gaze for a moment. "Negi, you know that rematch we planned last time?" He smirked.

"Yeah?" Negi knew where he was coming from and smiled slyly back.

"How 'bout?"

"Lets.."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and gestured for Nodoka to sit beside her. "This is gonna get messy, Just lemme cast a few protective barriers for us first, then for the environment around us."

"Rebecca-san, what are they talking about when they say 'bout'? I'm new to English." Nodoka asked shyly.

"Well. Connor and Negi are rivals, even though Connor always loses. He still insists on trying to prove hes right, no matter how many times they dissagree." Rebecca chuckles to her self. "Its not the only thing he insists on arguing about."

"Loses what?"

"Their fights of course!"

"Fight?! Negi-Sensei can fight?!" Nodoka exclaimed loudly.

"Offensive magic is very important for a Magister Magi so they have to learn and practice their offensive magic, sadly, they always practice on each other." Rebecca glowered for a moment before looking up and getting ready for the fight.

'I hope Negi sensei doesn't get hurt'

'I hope Connor doesnt die'

(Allied spells: "Rastel Maskil Magister!" Opponent spells: "_Rastel Maskil Magister!"_

Connor and Negi got into position on opposite sides of the crude field Connor had drawn for them.

"You ready Negster!?" Connor taunted from the other side of the field.

"Always am! Always will be!" Negi shot right back.

"Okay boys! Lets try not to lose too much blood this time!" Rebecca called from the side and stuck her hand out to signal to start. "Aaaand...GO!"

Connor was the first to move, sending small amounts of magical energy into his feet, to propel him forward.

"_Telma Amorista! Duodecim spiritus flamma, Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam, Sagitta Magica, Series Flamma! 12 spirits of flame, Come together and strike mine enemy! Magic Arrows! Series of Flame!"_ Connor's hands glowed red, and formed a magic circle in mid air, suddenly 12 arrows of fire erupted from the circle, and began hurtling towards Negi. But Negi stood his ground and clutched his staff.

"Rastel Maskil Magister! Flans Paries Aerialis!" Wind swept up around Negi and formed a whirlwind around him. But the wind did not waver the path of the fiery arrows, they surrounded the whirlwind and shot into it from all angles.

"Negi-Sensei!?" Nodoka nearly shot from her seat but Rebecca grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey hey, slow down tiger, Its not over yet, if it were that easy im sure one of them would be dead long before this." She flashed a grin and went back to staring at the match.

The wind dispersed and there stood Negi completely untouched. "Come on Connor! Throw something more potent at me! Fight me like you mean it!" Negi taunted and got into a fighting stance that looked very similar to a professional chinese martial arts stance.

"Oooh getting serious now are we." Connor hopped on his toes, mocking a Video game fighting stance. _"Telma Amorista! Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans! Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!"_ Connor's eyes glowed red as fiery tattoos appeared on his arms. The glow moved from his eyes down his arms to the tips of his fingers, Suddenly bursting from his hands and hurtling towards Negi.

'Bringing out the big guns now Connor?' Negi managed to narrowly dodge three blasts but the last hit him in the shoulder, Blistering his skin nearly instantly. Negi hissed in pain but carried on. 'Time to get serious!'

"Rastel Maskil Magister! Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans! A flash of lightning to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning!" Negi shot lightning out of his staff all around the ground under Connor, letting the occasional arc hit him in the shins. The arcs continued to climb up his shins to his waist. Connor howled in pain, clutching his legs in pain.

"ENOUGH!" Rebecca called from the side. "Boys! Time to stop! One: this is Nodoka's first magic fight. Two: one of you is going to die, and I'd rather not lose one of my best friends, or my partner!" her hands reached her hips as she stood scolding the boys. Negi and Connor both stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of their heads nervously. Rebecca couldn't help but chuckle. "Here I'll heal you both, Tu tatem turta... Tui Gratia Iovis Gratia Sit Cura." Small vines sprung from her fingers, and wrapped themselves around the boys wounds, glowing green before evaporating. "Now, Turtle!" Connors head shot up and his face flushed red at the nickname. "You promised me lunch Mr Firehawk. I expect marshmellows and chocolate!" Negi smiled at the two.

'Its been years and they are still inseparable.' Negi looked over at Nodoka, she was smiling kindly at the two but even Negi noticed the tiny bit of envy in her eyes. 'I wonder who she's thinking about?'

"We'll catch you later Negster!" Connor called from the far side of the clearing. Negi nodded and turned to Nodoka.

"Negi-sensei..are they a cou-" Nodoka started before Negi cut her off.

"Yes" he chuckled "For years they've been together. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't already made a probationary contract together."

"Whats that Sensei?"

"Well when a Mage is in a fight, while they are saying their incantation, they are defenseless, so Mages have a Ministra Magi, a "Partner" who protects them while they are chanting." He smiled at Nodoka. "Connor and Rebecca have been a couple for years, but since both of them are mages, they haven't really established who would be the Ministra Magi."

"D-d-do you h-have a p-partner?" Nodoka stuttered nervously, while fidgeting with her thumbs.

"No, I don't think I do." he winked at her jokingly.

"CouldIbeyourpartner?!" Nodoka blurted out loudly. "I mean...eeek!" Nodoka shot off away from the clearing.

Negi stood there fixed to the spot. 'What have I gotten myself into...'

(A/N! Thankyou to all those wonderful people who reviewed! All two of you! :D your reviews make me want to write more so keep reviewing! If you want any of your own characters in the fic or you want a cameo! Dont be afraid to PM me and ill stick you in!)


	4. MRF?

Negi sat on the charred grass, his battle with Connor still evident in his mind. He was pondering his technique; he was convinced it needed

work. His mixture of Chinese Kenpo and Wu-Shu was potent but still not fast enough for him, he needed something more.

"Cantus Bellax." Negi recited the incantation yet again, feeling the strength find his arms and pulsate down to his fingertips. He clenched

his fists and got into stance. "Vis Maxima!" The power in his fists intensified. Concentrating a fraction of his energy into his feet, he shot

forward, both fists ready to strike. His foot twirled to the side, stopping him in his tracks, the force of his sudden movement, he transferred

into his punch and sent the boulder into oblivion. "Still not enough!" his brow furrowed as he glared at his next target. "Melodia bellax de

bi-festinando." Negi's body suddenly felt lightweight and agile. "Cantus Bellax, Vis Maxima." He shot forward, his strikes blaring, releasing

one magic-powered punch after another.

"Put more power into your punches, kid. Stop relying on magic to supplement your abilities." Negi's head shot round to see who was

spying on him. "Surprised? A lot more people know about magic at this school than you think, kid." He was a darker male, with short black

hair, about the same height as Negi but slightly stockier. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and green cargo shorts.

"May I ask what your name is Stranger-san?" Negi raised his eyebrow.

"Matthew Mamaril. Just call me Matt." Matthew smirked and walked up to the 16 year old teacher. "Chinese Kenpo? And what looks to be

Wu-Shu? Your stances contradict each other, your Kenpo is rigid and powerful, but your Wu-Shu is flowing and technical, you need to find

the medium ground kid, otherwise shit's gonna hit the fan." Matt slid his leg out in front of him, his hind leg sat so his ankle was twisted for

balance, his arms protruded out in front of him. There was no opening in his stance, if Negi was to attack with Kenpo, it would be no use.

He would be able to block all attacks with mere twirls of his wrists.

"Mamaril-san, are you by chance part of the Martial Arts club?" Negi asked folding his arms. "You seem to know a lot about Asian Martial

Arts, and my best guess says you aren't from Asia." Matt chuckled and dropped his stance for a moment.

"Kid, I teach the Martial Arts club." Matt pointed his thumb at himself and smiled proudly. "I'm also part of the M.R.F for this Campus."

"The M.R.F?" Negi raised his eyebrow at the man.

"The Magical Response Force." He rolled his eyes and took his stance again. "Now quit the chit-chat, come at me. No magical powerups,

pure strength." Negi took a new stance, his foot position matched Matt's but he left one arm at his side forming a light fist, while his other

arm protruded in front of him, open hand. "That's much better kid!" Suddenly Matt launched himself at the 16 year old, if it weren't for the

magic flowing through his blood, he would have been battered before he knew it. Negi's arms blocked and diverted every punch that Matt

threw at him.

'This man is making me use every bit of knowledge I have on Kenpo!' he thought to himself as he blocked yet another punch thrown at

his midsection. 'I've been doing Kenpo for at least a year now, but this man makes me look like a complete novice.' His relentless punches

ceased for just a moment, giving Negi an opportunity to get under his guard. Negi quickly threw a double fisted punch at his midsection,

throwing every bit of strength he had into the punch. Just as his fist connected with his body, Matt had prepared a punch for Negi's face.

Both fists connected with their targets simultaneously, knocking each other back about 5 feet.

"I'm surprised… The only other person on this campus who can actually hit me is Takahata-sensei." Matt began to applaud slowly. "Well

done, Kid."

Clapping was heard from the bushes as Rebecca and Connor had returned from their lunch, and Nodoka followed closely behind. She

smiled at him faintly, still very embarrassed about her outburst from earlier.

"Well done Negster! That was badass!" Connor strolled up to him and fist bumped him, a shockwave of magic power exploded from their

fists. "Now I have something to teach you." He winked and walked over to the patch of grass that was charred, a perfect marker for their

makeshift arena. "I finally have something you don't have. Well.. multiple things actually."

Negi crossed his arms and watched intently. "Surprise me?" Negi waited expectantly.

"Hmm. Well, Becca and I snuck into the London Academy's Magister Magi Reserved Library. We found some interesting techniques."

Connor seemed to begin walking towards Negi, but suddenly sunk into the ground in a burst of flames, before instantaneously reappearing

in front of Negi, in a flurry of searing hot flames. "Teleportation Magic." Connor grinned from ear to ear at Negi's reaction.

"This is serious magic Connor. There is a reason why this spell is only taught to Magister Magi. It could be abused, people cou-"

"We know." Rebecca cut in. "We are fully aware of how serious this magic is, but we are NFO members unofficially, we use our magic to

help people, just like you."

"We agreed to use our magic for a good cause." Connor stated. "We made a deal when she became my permanent partner."

"You guys are permanent?!" Negi exclaimed loudly, causing Nodoka to jump a bit. "Since when?!" to say he was surprised would be an

understatement, beside the fact he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Since a week after you left for Japan Negster." Connor smiled and patted Rebecca on the head. "This little potato was in tears when I

asked." Negi chuckled at their nicknames. After all these years they had still referred to each other with their nicknames. "But anyway,

Negi, teleportation magic is difficult to grasp, even for you. With all your experience and skill, it will take serious practice." He pulled out his

wand and pointed it at Negi. "Now, you specialize in lightning magic. So you'd want to use your primary element to teleport."

Negi nodded in understanding and prepared himself for a long and grueling training session that could or could not leave him better off for his next challenge and just hopefully it wasn't his last challenge.

(A/N Im loving the reviews soo far! But i wont upload another chapter if i dont get one more review per chapter so...KEEP EM COMING GUYS! :D)


	5. Vampires in Japan?

A pool of swirling energy drew together like a crazy miniature storm, dark clouds formed in this small pool and swirled around like a whirlwind. Lighting flashed in an instant from where he was standing, and in a mere split second, he had moved, he was getting the hang of this. He could get used to the feeling of his insides getting churned into a bolt of lightning, he could get used to the concentration required to keep his magical barrier up so he wasn't turned into a burnt pile of mince meant. The one thing he couldn't get used to, was the way she looked at him when he did it, such passion, such worry. She knew how dangerous it was for such a novice to use this kind of magic, even if said novice was a magical prodigy.

Negi could feel his legs beginning to give way under the amount of magical stress they were under, his legs fully buckled and he collapsed in the charred grass. His arms sprawled out around, his motionless form was completely exhausted of all magical power, his clothes were burnt and his skin was blistered. He would feel this in the morning, BAD. Before long Nodoka was at his side, shaking his shoulders, he could feel her hands touch his blistered arms. The pain of sudden contact shot through him like a cattle prod striking him over and over.

"Miyazaki-san, can you please be careful with my arms. They are a tad tender." Negi quipped lightheartedly before sitting himself up. Which in turn took a hell of a lot more effort than he prepared for.

"I'm sorry Sensei!" she blushed and let her bangs fall in front of her face. "You were soo caught up in training that Rebecca-san and Connor-san left to go back to where they are staying. They told me to tell you to be careful" Her face glowed red with a blush as she still touched his blistered arms. Negi propped himself up and attempted to stand, his legs were shaky, but the magic power he had recovered in the short time he was resting had helped him keep steady, but his body swayed and shook. Nodoka took his arm and fought through the blush. Smiling at him while she wrapped her arm around his ribs and propped his arm around her neck, she walked him over to the dorm building.

"Miyazaki-san, I think I'm okay to walk now." He shot her a pained smile and un-hooked his arm from around her neck before walking a few spaces. "I'm fine now." He limped up the stairs, closely followed by Nodoka and walked down the 2-A hallway, his feet nearly making a comical trudging noise. He pushed the door ajar and staggered inside, flopping himself on the sofa. "Miya...Nodoka-san... I might just go to bed..." Nodoka blushed at his use of her name and mustered up a mass amount of courage.

"Negi-sensei, come with me.." She glowed red yet again and took his hand, pulling him up into her waiting arms. He flopped into her arms and rested his head on hers.

"Take me to your bed, Nodoka-san." His voice wavered drowsily, his legs quivered and his eyes drooped, he was in a sleepy trance. His face changed into comfortable contentment as he clambered up the ladder to the bunk. He flopped into the bed and sank into his pillow, followed by Nodoka.

'He's so tired..he must be delusional.' Nodoka pondered as she sat up at his feet and lay down beside him. 'It's only 3, Yue and Haruna wont be back til 7 because of Library meetings, come to think of it, I was supposed to go.' She thought to herself.

"Nodo-san?..." Negi stirred. She looked at him, wondering if he was even awake.

"I'm here sensei? Is there something you need?" Nodoka smiled to herself, he looked so much younger than what he really was. Negi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Eek!" she blushed red as her forehead and nose were touching his and their lips were barely apart. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her arms were shaking at her sides, she slowly was accepting this. "I think I'm in love with Negi-sensei..."

* * *

"It happens tonight..." A dark figure stood at the top of the clock tower, a long black cloak flapping in the soft wind. "Tonight is the night where I will leave this forsaken hole." The figure bared her teeth, her elongated canines glistened in the glow of the street lamps, her glowing red eyes cut into the night. "Prepare the program, the barrier falls tonight, I don't want any distractions when I suck that Bōya dry."

"Mistress, the program is prepared, just say when." A metallic voice called out from below her. The dark figure smiled a toothy grin and cackled evilly.

"Let's begin!"

* * *

Negi awoke happy in the arms on a certain blue haired student of his. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her hands placed on his chest. His arms were blistered and red. "I need to get up." Negi pushed out of Nodoka's arms and climbed the ladder down. "Shes still sleeping, must've been a hard day for her." He moved to the bathroom and looked in the cupboard. "Bandages, close enough." He wrapped his arms from the tips of his fingers to his shoulders, suddenly the lights flickered off. "What's going on?" Negi opened the door to the main room and grabbed his staff before heading out into the hallway, his footsteps quiet but definitely known to be rushing. He opened the door to the courtyard and looked outside. "Pitch black?" The sky was pitch black apart from the moonlight illuminating the campus just enough to see. "The whole Campus is out?!"

"Negi-sensei?..." He turned around to see Nodoka in a messy casual attire rubbing her eyes. "Why's it so dark?.."

"Miyazaki-san go back inside please." Nodoka could hear the seriousness in his voice. "Something's going on, I'm going to sort it out."

"Sensei! Call Connor-san and Rebecca-san! You might need their help!" Nodoka called desperately as he jogged into the darkness.

He jogged into the darkness and clutched his staff he recited a small command into his staff rendering it able to fly, he straddled it and shot into the air. He flew around a bit looking for the source of the problem when suddenly he felt a surge in magical power, coming closer at an alarming rate. His senses told him to roll to the left, taking a quick breath and muttering the incantation, his broom spiraled to the left, he felt something sharp cut into his cheek. A dark blob shot in front of him and spread out into what looked to be a human. Negi landed his broom on the nearest roof and got off.

"Who are you!?" He exclaimed to the figure. "Why are you doing this?!" his hands grasped the wood of his staff. The figure landed in front of him gracefully and began to walk towards him.

"Well 'Master Springfield', any last words?" The figure spoke with a vicious voice laced with hatred and malice, she bared her teeth to show her long canines.

"You're the one who attacked Sasaki-san!" Negi spat viciously. "Who are you!?" The figure pulled off her hat, her long blonde hair flowed out like waves of yellow ribbons.

"Evangeline A.K Mcdowell!" Evangeline exclaimed and smiled manically at him. "Surprised Sensei?"

Negi's face fell dramatically, his hands gripped his staff a little harder. He shook his head slowly and pointed his staff at the girl. "You may be my student, but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior towards other classmembers!" He got into stance and prepared a spell.

"You're making a big mistake Bōya! You'll regret it." She laughed again and flew up into the air.

"Rastel Maskil Magister! Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria!" Negi summoned Gladiators of Air and sent them towards the vampire. "AGE CAPIANT!" He ordered them to capture her, but she shot and dispelled any attempts at capture with a simple wave of her hand. 'She's definitely not just any old student, shes a hardened Magi!' he thought to himself. He chased her down, zipping through every nook and cranny that she had managed to squeeze through, The concrete was scraping against Negi's blistered arms, his face contorted into a grimace as he tugged on the bandages to re-apply them.

"It is futile Negi! You can't keep up with me at full power!" Evangeline cackled loudly and threw a ice catalyst at him, he could feel the cold shards in bedding themselves into his already injured arms.

"Rastel Maskil Magister! Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans! A flash of lightning to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning!" A blast of lightning shot from Negi's hand, hurtling towards Evangeling catching her by surprise, But to Negi's surprise she managed to dodge it by the skin of her neck. 'Damn, shes too fast! This is impossible...Wait!' Negi suddenly had an idea. "Rastel Maskil Magister! Flans Exarmatio!" Negi Used one of the most basic spells he could muster, but the effective-ness was surprising. Evangeline's flying crutch completely dispersed leaving her unable to fly. She floated downward until her feet were planted firmly on the cold asphalt of the Campus Bridge.

"Well, you seem to have caught me 'Sensei'." She smiled evilly and snapped her fingers, suddenly another figure jumped down beside her. "I'd like you to meet my Partner."

"Ch-ch-Chachamaru Karakuri?!" Negi's face twisted into anger. "You can't be serious!? Two of my students!?"

Chachamaru's metallic voice rang out into the night. "I'm sorry sensei, but my master's orders are final." She got into a fighting stance and gestured for Negi to follow.

Negi got into his stance and gripped his staff with his other hand, "Rastel Maskil Mag-" Chachamaru shot forward, sending a crushing punch into Negi's midsection. He doubled over, coughing up blood and gasping for air. He slowly got up and prepared another spell. "Rastel Maski-" another punch, but Negi managed to block it barely. "Rastel Maskil Magister! Evocatio Spiritualis de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis! AGE CAPIANT!"  17 Spirits burst from the ground surrounding Chachamaru, each one brandishing a different weapon.

Evangeline smirked and waved her hand, Chachamaru nodded and a small device protruded from he shoulder, instantly shooting every spirit and dispersing them.

"WHAT?!" Negi fell to his knees, completely drained, he hadn't fully recovered from his training earlier. Evangeline and her partner advanced on him, grabbing him round the neck.

"Now I'm going to drink you dry Springfield! Your father cursed me to this rotten school for fifteen years! Now I'm going to be free!" She laughed manically and bit into his neck. The searing pain shot down Negi's whole body, all down one side of him, the white hot pain pulsated from his neck.

"YOU STEP AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Evangeline's eyes rose to meet a razor sharp rose shooting towards her. Chachamaru stuck her hand out in front of it but the rose in-bedded itself in her metal skin. Suddenly three arrows of fire hit Chachamaru knocking her off her feet away from Evangeline.

Two figures stood side by side brandishing their respective elements. "No-one tries to drink my friends!" The two mages looked at one another and one of them folded their arms. "Shut up! It sounded much cooler in my head!"


	6. Vampires in Japan? Finale!

The Mage crossed her ams and glowered at her partner.

"Shut up! It sounded much cooler in my head!" The male Mage exclaimed and turned back to Negi. "Now, ANYWAY! Let him go you putrid, million year old hag! You smell bad! Like moth balls!" The mage dropped into the ground in a flurry of flames and reappeared behind the felled Chachamaru. "Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus! Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor!" Fiery streams of heat spouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Chachamaru, holding her in place. The other Mage shot razor sharp roses at Evangeline, pushing her back, away from Negi.

"Connor! Rebecca!" Negi's face changed a toothy grin and he got up, but stumbled a bit.

"Hold still.." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Drink this." He turned his head and came face to face with Matt Mamaril, he took the drink Matt offered him and consumed the contents, suddenly he felt revitalised, his magic restored and his major wounds slightly healed. Another man stood beside Matt, he had short hair and a backwards cap, wearing tight fitting jeans and a tanktop. "This is my Partner, no we didn't kiss." Matt chuckled and patted him on the shoulder and nodded. "It was the more manly, blood variant pactio." The other mage compacted into a ball of gravity and disappeared.

"The name's Wayne bro." the mans voice called out through the air. Suddenly around Chachamaru, there appeared to be a sphere of black energy. "I've got her Connor, you can get in the game now Bro!"

Connor nodded and dashed towards Evangeline ready to fight, but she had already summoned Dark Copies of herself.

"Deal with these pests! The boy is MINE!" Evangeline cackled and clicked her fingers and her copies shot towards the Mages and fighters. "Now Bōya! Your magic is restored! Make this fight worth while for me!"

Negi picked up his staff and grasped it hard, making the bandages around its handle fray and twist. "If I win, you have to stop this ridiculous plot, and come to class! No more playing hooky, no more vampire antics."

"And if I win, you let me suck you dry, No interruptions!" Evangeline smirked and moved her hair out of her face.

"Fine, but I won't lose!" Negi took stance and prepared his first spell. "Rastel Maskil Magister! Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

Evangeline prepared hers at the same time. _"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"_

Ice and darkness met wind and lightning in a whirl of swirling magical energy, arcs of magic whipped out and shredded the ground where the elements met, the dark purple and blue energy pushed heavily on the white and gold, almost pushing it back to Negi. His arms trembled and shook under the amount of magical pressure. 'How can such a small person contain so much Magical energy?' Negi pondered as he pushed all he had into this spell. Suddenly the spell broke and Evangeline fell from the air, the lights were turning on all over campus. "Evangeline!" Negi's instincts took over as he raced onto his staff and took off, Evangeline had fallen over the side of the bridge. He commanded his staff to move faster as he closed in on her flailing form and took her hand pulling her into him. "I have you Eva-san." He pulled upwards and flew back towards the bridge.

"W-why did you save me Negi?" She looked at him with wonder, the effects of the lack of magical power changed her featured back to a normal middle school girl. "Why would you save me, I just tried to kill you?" He looked down at her and smiled. 'He looks...just like him.'

"Why wouldn't I? You're still my student and I respect my duty to keep all of you safe and happy." He put her down on the bridge and looked towards his friends who had just gathered themselves after a rather intense fight.

"Negster! You're alive!" Connor stated blatantly and pulled Rebecca close to his side. All of his friends were torn and battered, they were in desperate need of healing and a long uninterrupted sleep. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." Connor turned on his heels and trotted off in the direction of his and Rebecca's rooms followed by Rebecca of course.

"Same.." Matt and Wayne also walked off to their own Dorms.

"Negi...Sensei?" Chachamaru came to, and sat up noticing her master had been deprived of her magic she filled in the blanks. She looked at her hand and removed the wilting rose that sat embedded in her metal skin.

"You'll have to have that repaired Chachamaru." Evangeline sputtered, took Chachamaru's hand and began leading her off.

"Ah-ah-ah Eva-san! You promised me something!" Negi folded his arms and smirked at her.

"FINE! But if it weren't for the power returning I would have kicked your ass all the way back to Wales!" Evangeline screamed from the end of the bridge before rushing off. Negi stood on his own, wondering what he was to do.

"I'm definitely wide awake, but I have nothing to do now." He began walking back to the dorms but also taking a few detours. The bandages on his arms were stained red due to the ice crystals Evangeline had fired at him, if anyone was to see him now, he would have looked a mess. He opened the door to the front of the dorms and closed them quietly behind him, walking slowly towards the dorm he stayed, where he hoped everyone would be fast asleep. ***click* **He turned the door knob and pushed it open slightly, suddenly the door was flung open and he met with a tight embrace from Nodoka, then another two arms wrapped around him.

"Ayase-san? Saotomi-san?" He sputtered and stepped out of their embrace wide-eyed, his face contorted into shock.

"Sensei.. we know everything, but we wont tell, we promised." Yue Ayase spoke with what could be mistaken for actual emotion in her voice, it still retained its monotonicity. "Connor-sama and Rebecca-sama told us everything. And what would happen if you were caught."

"Well thank you, Ayase-san and Saotomi-san, I'm glad I don't have to keep it all a secret from you. It is hard enough doing it all with all you girls around." Negi smiled, walked inside and flopped onto the sofa. "Now if you'll excuse me, I feel the sudden need to sleep." He pulled off his jacket and lay it on the coat rack, the girls gasped at the sight. His bloodied bandages were a sight to behold; stained red, he looked a mess and being in a room full of girls, he was bombarded with attention even if it was unwanted attention. After a lot of fretting and redressing his arms and stomach, he finally managed to flop into his and Nodoka's bunk.


End file.
